


高土银3P《月盈》

by viviilluminate



Category: Gintama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 01:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20219320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viviilluminate/pseuds/viviilluminate
Summary: 又名《高杉老师、土方老师教你如何更好地玩弄坂田银时》





	高土银3P《月盈》

又是一个月圆之夜，明亮的月光倾泻在地面，被银色笼罩的万事屋显得格外静谧。   
然而，屋内不时有奇怪的声响传出打破这份难得的氛围。   
“呜……嗯……”  
压抑的呜咽声，充满隐忍与克制，却格外令闻者浮想联翩。

万事屋内，土方十四郎与坂田银时正在进行一场激烈的“较量”，或者说是“肉搏”更为妥帖。  
银时趴伏在榻榻米上，胳膊堪堪支起上身，腰部被一双手从身后握住，下身被迫高高抬起，承受着土方一次又一次的入侵。

土方突然放缓了动作，似乎是故意在折磨银时似的，温柔却不深入的抽插，只一下一下插到很浅的地方，消磨着银时的耐心。  
“多串君……”银时有些吃力地回过头，不满地瞪着土方，“你没有吃晚饭吗？”  
“啊，是啊。”土方满不在乎地随便应付了一句，脸上的表情却写满了“想要的话就求我啊。”  
“嘁——”谁会求你啊混蛋！  
土方露出放佛看到蛋黄酱之神一般的笑容，抽插的动作变得愈发温柔，游刃有余地在银时身上点起一簇又一簇火苗。

“在外面就闻到发情的味道，果然是两只野狗在交媾啊。”  
突如其来的的访客不知是何时进入房间的，他站在与两人距离三步的地方，语调轻浮地说出侮辱的话语。  
银时在听到声音的瞬间绷紧了身体，“我说高杉，你乡下的老妈没教过你，进别人的房间之前要先敲门吗？”  
倒是土方恍若未闻，只顿了一下，便又继续着交合的运动。  
也许是因为高杉在旁的原因，土方不再折磨银时，反而动得格外卖力，动作依旧缓慢，但每一下都干到最深处，将银时顶弄得除了闷哼就再也发不出别的声音。  
这既是挑衅，又是示威。

高杉静默着看了一会，信步走到银时面前蹲下，细细观赏银时潮红的脸颊和因为忍耐呻吟而被死死咬住的唇。  
银时想要别过脸去，却被高杉强硬地抓住下巴动弹不得。  
“银时，叫出来。”  
“……”  
发出的指令并没有得到遵从，高杉也不恼，拇指暧昧地抚摸银时的唇，低声说道：“都咬破了呢……”  
然后径自吻了上去，唇舌交接。  
高杉不疾不徐地舔吮银时的唇，灵活的舌轻抚过银时口腔内的每一寸粘膜。  
银时被吻得头脑发晕的同时，土方有默契地在他身后加大了抽动的力度，两具肉体激烈撞击，发出令人羞赧的声响。  
“呜呜……嗯……”银时终于无法抑制自己的呻吟。  
听到银时发出声音，高杉满意地放过他，结束了这个吻。  
土方像是受到了鼓舞一般，加快了抽插的频度，让银时的呻吟变得更加甜腻动人。

“这样还不够吧，银时，只有这只幕府的狗，你就满足了吗？”高杉说话的功夫，已经解开了自己的浴衣，将胯间的欲望伸到银时的面前。  
银时看着眼前的硕大欲望，难堪地涨红了脸。高杉却并不肯放过他，反而用已经坚挺的欲望在银时的脸颊上轻轻拍打了几下，催促着银时将他的欲望吞下。  
银时恨恨别过脸去，连耳尖都染上一层红霞。

土方缓缓抽出自己深埋在银时体内的肉刃，在穴口附近浅浅抽插十数下，在银时反应过来之前，又猛地插了进去，直接挺进最深处。  
银时被这一下猝不及防的插入干到差点痉挛，后穴绞紧，同时——  
“啊啊啊——唔唔——”  
高杉趁着银时呻吟的瞬间，将欲望插进了银时的嘴中。  
“银时，真厉害啊，又湿润又温暖。”整根没入之后，高杉不禁发出赞叹。  
“哼……”土方冷笑一声，“现在是三只野狗在做了啊。”  
“啊，是吗？”高杉瞥了土方一眼，不置可否。

两人一时无话，房间内又陷入沉默的僵局，只有肉体撞击的啪啪声音和欲望进出嘴巴的带出的啧啧水声，以及银时断断续续的呜咽与呻吟声。  
土方的抽插的动作越来越快，注意到这一点的高杉将欲望从银时的嘴中抽了出来，伸手握住银时的肩膀说道：“喂，快不行了吗？只顾着从后面狠狠插进去，这家伙可是不会爽到的啊。”  
“啧，啰嗦。”  
土方抱怨了一句，却仍配合地拔出肉刃，握住银时的腰，同高杉一起将银时翻了过来，二人动作娴熟又默契，好似演练了无数遍一般。  
高杉让银时背靠在自己怀中，从身后环抱住他，蹂躏着银时已经挺立的乳头。  
土方抬起银时的左腿架在肩膀上，再次将欲望插入银时紧窄柔软的后穴，又快又狠地抽动起来，撞击一次比一次激烈，直撞得银时软倒在高杉身上。  
“啊……”银时难耐地呻吟，头不自觉地轻微摆动，似是痛苦又似欢愉。  
高杉轻轻咬住银时的耳垂，双手不停变换揉弄的花样，让银时不自觉地伸出手握住自己的前端。  
手正要动作的时候，高杉突然用力咬住银时的耳朵，足以蛊惑人心的声音在银时耳畔低声说道：“银时，不许碰前面喔。”  
土方抽插的动作越来越急促，动作越来越用力，终于在一次狠狠深入后，停了下来，在银时的体内射出了白浊的液体。  
“呜呜呜……”快感积累到了极限却无法释放，银时难以抑制地流下了泪水。  
高杉放开银时，与土方互相交换了位置。

借着精液的润滑和之前的抽插，高杉的欲望毫不费力地挺了进去，在银时体内时快时慢、时轻时重地抽动起来。  
凭借对银时身体的熟悉程度，高杉成功地再次逼出银时的生理性泪水，透明的、脆弱的眼泪，衬得银时越发妩媚。  
土方亦不甘示弱，他让银时将脸转向左边，凑过去一点一点吻着银时眼角渗出的泪水，手却毫不客气地揉搓着银时挺立的乳头，轻拢慢捻，原本淡粉色的乳头被玩弄得充血发红。  
后穴与乳头的双重刺激，银时已经被逼到极限。  
看到银时想要伸手抚慰自己的欲望，土方抓过银时的双手反折到背后，禁锢在自己掌中。  
“呜……不要……”银时发出难受的呜咽。  
这种戏码不是第一次上演，银时对两个人打的算盘也算是心知肚明，虽然不愿屈从，但已经被难以纾解的欲望和快感折磨得近乎失去理智，连他自己也不知道自己在说些什么。  
“求……你们……呜呜……”  
听到银时无意识的求饶，高杉满意地加快抽动，大力地抽插起来，每一下都顶在银时的敏感点上，让银时发出了畅快的呻吟。  
高杉抽动的频率越来越快，土方见状，更加卖力地玩弄银时的乳头，不时给银时一个浅尝辄止的轻吻。  
“呜啊啊啊啊——”高杉在银时体内释放的瞬间，银时终于射了出来。  
高杉抽出自己的欲望后，被折磨整整一晚的银时虚脱了一般瘫软在土方怀中，急促地喘息。

半晌，恢复神智的银时恼怒地挥开土方的手臂，站起身将土方与高杉赶出了房间。  
“你们两个变态，趁着阿银没改变主意阉了你们之前，快滚出阿银的房间！”话音未落，门就被狠狠拉上。  
“喂，万事屋，喂！”  
此时仍然赤裸着身体的土方，无奈地看着早已整理好衣衫的高杉，好像在佩服他的先见之明。  
高杉只斜睨他一眼，便如同来时一般悄然离开了万事屋，形如鬼魅，不愧是躲避了重重通缉的恐怖分子。  
高杉在心中嘲笑土方。  
那个笨蛋，已经这么多次了，还没发现银时每次事后都会这样吗？

又是一个美妙的月圆之夜啊。

FIN


End file.
